


A Soft Whisper

by starrie_skies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Detention, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Major Character Injury, Paranormal, Possession, Rituals, Spirits, for a given definition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrie_skies/pseuds/starrie_skies
Summary: All they wanted was to get out of detention. They did not sign up for ghosts, death, mysteries, OR satanic rituals, yet here they are.





	A Soft Whisper

Hope's Peak Highschool, Japan. The best school in the area, according to the faculty. Actual hell, according to the students. 

After school detention was... Probably the most hellish thing about the school, though. Many students said the detention room reminded them of a prison, and it wasn't hard to see why. Solid gray walls, only a few windows, the blinds almost closed, flickering lights, the works. The only thing that distracted from the monotony was a clock on the wall.  
  
Currently, the room was inhabited by four students, two girls and two boys. It was almost quiet.  
  
Almost.  
  
The occasional exasperated sigh could be heard from a blonde in the corner of the room. She sat there, quickly tapping away at her phone. That was the very thing she'd gotten in trouble for, but she apparently refused to comply with the detention rules, written clearly on the board, that stated that no phones were allowed.  
  
The girl quickly glanced up from her phone, surveying the room around her, and the occupants, before speaking.  
  
"This is fuckin' stupid."  
  
A sigh came from across the room, exasperation filling the breath and making it obvious that the source of the noise really couldn't care less.  
  
"It may be stupid, but we're stuck here for what, another hour?"  
  
The green-haired boy lifted his wrist to check his watch, before putting his hand back on his desk with yet another sigh.  
  
"Hour and a half."  
  
"What the fuck ever, avocado head! If you really think that I'm just going to sit here bored for the next ninety minutes, you must have lost your damn mind!"  
  
"What do you propose we do, then?"  
  
A third person speaks up, a boy wearing a face mask and staring directly at the blonde girl, hard enough to make her look evidently uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I don't know, talk or some shit? What're you guys in for?"  
  
Before either of the boys can speak, another blonde joins the conversation, though her hair is lighter than the other girl's, and has less of a red tint.  
  
"I got a detention because apparently I was being rude to a teacher, even though I really wasn't."  
  
"Ha, framed for a crime you didn't commit, huh? Well, guess you're the only fuckin' innocent one here."  
  
"Why are you saying it like we're going to be executed or something? All we did was get detention."  
  
"Shut it, avocado dick, the gorgeous girl genius knows more about how this school works than you do!"  
  
"Avocado dick?"  
  
"Well, assuming the carpets match the drapes!"  
  
"... Anyway, just because your mom used to work here doesn't mean you know more about this place than me."  
  
Before the strawberry blonde can shoot a response back, the long haired boy in the back of the classroom speaks through his face mask, staring at the two with a stare intense enough to make the girl shy from his gaze.  
  
"Pardon the interruption, but do you two know each other? Your dynamic is most fascinating."  
  
"Sadly, we do, in fact, know each other."  
  
"Yeah, we- Hey, what the fuck do you mean, 'sadly'?! I'm the best fuckin' person you're ever going to meet, and that's a fact!""

Anyway, ignoring Iruma-"

"HEY!"  
  
"I got in here for skipping, and she got in because she was on her phone during class."  
  
"Personally, I was sent to this detention room due to the administration believing my observations of other students to be inappropriate."  
  
"Ohhh, did you catch some of the girls having their private time and decide to watch? What shameless voyeur-"  
  
The boy's expression suddenly darkened, and the girl who had been cackling a moment before shrunk in her chair.  
  
"I-it was just a j-joke..."

"Please be silent forever."  
  
The other blonde, evidently uncomfortable, hesitated a few moments before speaking up, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the room.  
  
"Well, since we're stuck here for another ninety minutes, we might as well introduce ourselves, right?"  
  
"I will begin. I am Korekiyo Shinguuji. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Sure, why not. I'm Rantaro Amami. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Bow before my fuckin' genius! I'm the one, the only, the gorgeous girl genius, Miu motherfuckin' Iruma!"  
  
"And I'm Kaede Akamatsu. Nice to meet you all!"

  
A silence fell over the room again, as almost everybody returned to their respective activities. Everybody, that is, except for Miu, who simply sat as her desk and glanced around the room.  
  
When she noticed Kaede and Korekiyo had stopped paying attention- the blonde seemed to be looking over sheet music, while the boy appeared to be writing something down in a notebook- she scooted her chair over to Rantaro's desk, dropping her voice to a dramatic whisper.  
  
"Yo, Rantahoe, you wanna ditch this place?"  
  
"Why would we?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we?! Detention fuckin' blows, and not in the fun way!"

Kaede glanced up from her sheet music, looking back at Miu and Rantaro with an exasperated expression.  
  
"You two... Do know we can hear you, right?"  
  
"In my defense, I wasn't trying to be quiet."  
  
"I don't give a shit if you hear me!"  
  
"With your current plans, it would be advisable to remain as quiet as possible, so that one of the other people in the room does not expose your plans to a teacher."  
  
"But are you fuckin' going to?!"  
  
"No, as I believe the current plan will be very intriguing."  
  
"What about you, tits-for-brains?"  
  
"... Well, no, but please don't call me that..."  
  
"Don't get mad at me for stating the damn facts!"  
  
Miu cackled, while Rantaro just sighed.  


_'I don't really want to get dragged into her big escape plan...'_

  
"But Miu, haven't you heard of the legends in this school? It's said going out into the school after hours can be dangerous without an adult."  
  
Before Miu could say anything, Kaede spoke up.  
  
"Legends?"  
  
"Yeah, they say that this school was built over a graveyard or something. That, if the teachers who know how to ward the spirits off aren't there, the spirits will come for the students, dragging them into their world."  
  
"Q-quit saying that stupid shit! Besides, everybody knows ghosts aren't re-"  
  
"Then we must go, as this is a perfect opportunity for my observations!"  
  
Miu, though she looked a bit scared of what Rantaro had said, quickly recovered.  
  
"That's one for getting the fuck out of this shithole!"  
  
She stood up, quickly dropping her phone into her bra, which earned her a look of mild disgust from Rantaro.  
  
"What?! A girl's gotta keep it somewhere, and it's not like these skirts have fuckin' pockets!"  
  
Rantaro sighed, rolled his eyes, and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'll go with you. But only to make sure you don't get yourself killed."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a fuckin' idiot, I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"... Right. Anyway, Kaede, are you coming?"  
  
He turned to the blonde, who was still sitting at her desk holding her sheet music, though she was no longer reading it.  
  
"Me, Miu, and Korekiyo are all leaving, and it'd be pretty rude of me to leave you behind by yourself without even asking. So, are you game?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment, before standing up.  
  
"This... This is a terrible idea."  
  
"It's a fuckin' genius ide-"  
  
"I know. But are you coming?"  
  
".... Yes."


End file.
